Burns
by KissMeImOnlyPlastic
Summary: Established Eames x Arthur. It was supposed to have been Arthur, but Eames was the one in the hospital bed with the burns marring him. So why in the hell was he so proud of them?


_AN: Got a request awhile ago, and this was finished awhile ago, but me being the lazy sod I am didn't post it until now. This is based on an established relationship with the prompt of Eames getting burns. Hope you enjoy...I think I needs me a Beta._

"I don't mean to sound like a nag-Really, but are you most certain we aren't being set up, Cobb? I get the feeling our presence isn't really adored," Eames drawled, tilting the office chair back on two legs and swinging it absentmindedly.

A new job. A new client. This sort of stuff was always quite dodgy. You had to wonder how they figured out who you were-Who told them. Most importantly, if the person who told them had a vendetta against you. It was all quite dangerous. This was why Eames usually didn't tag along to these things but Arthur had been busy.

Eames could've laughed. Yeah, sure, busy. More hiding from Cobb. Arthur and Eames had been quite open about their relationship from the beginning, some odd months ago. Well, that was to say, Eames was quite proud of gloating about it, and leaving marks over that uptight Point Man. Unfortunately for Arthur, Cobb had come by late last night and had seen something none of them-Save Eames-were comfortable discussing.

Cobb insisted he didn't mind, just a sign next time, or something that protected him from being exposed to it.

Eames found it delightfully amusing.

Arthur, well, Arthur couldn't meet either man's eyes.

Eames was snapped from his thoughts however, grin on his features, when the door to the meeting room was shut and he dropped the seat back onto four legs, raising a brow in Cobb's direction as the man crossed the room and gave the door a slight test, then a rough shake to no avail.

"We're locked in."

"I told you-Didn't I tell you this was suspicious?" Eames said in disbelief, climbing to his feet and testing the door himself before giving it an irritated kick, more to make himself feel better than anything else before he prowled the room in search of another door, or a window. Nothing.

"Cobb-"

"I'm trying to think," Cobb insisted.

"No really, Cobb-"

"Eames, I'm trying to find a way out of here."

"Oh, fabulous. Kindly hurry it up then, would you?" Eames responded, and Cobb shot him a disbelieving look, opening his mouth to protest until Eames lifted the table cloth to show C4 strapped beneath the table, a shoddy timer hooked up to the bundle, and Cobb grimaced.

"One minute-"

"Fifty-eight seconds," Eames corrected.

"We're not going to get out," Cobb grimaced.

"Well, what do you propose?"

x

"Arthur-A hand would be appreciated. We're at the downtown hospital-"

"Is that Arthur? Tell him-"

"No! I'm not going to tell him that!"

"Sir, you really should be in bed-"

Arthur raised a brow, playing back the message as he got inside and sighing. Of course, the one time he didn't accompany Cobb on one of these 'meet and greet' things, and the two ended up in hospital. It didn't take long for the Point Man to find the hospital, nor to find the rooms, and soon enough he was standing outside, listening to the two bicker inside.

"What happened?" He questioned with a tired sigh as he entered the room.

"You sure took your time, love," Eames complained from his bed, Arthur glancing over before tensing. The man looked like hell. His clothes had been wrecked, and there was a burn ranging up the left side of his body along his arm, shoulder, and under a bandage on the side of his face he could assume there was even more.

"Eames-Jesus, what happened-" Arthur asked, dropping his bag and moving to the male's side, checking him over for anything critical looking, his features contorted in concern before Eames seized his hand, cracking a smile before groaning.

"Only hurts when I smile-Or laugh-Or, really, just breathe in general," Eames joked, obviously failing at comforting the Point Man.

"I got some cool scars?" Eames offered, moving the bandage on his face aside, enough to reveal some of the burn and enough to cause Arthur to jerk his hand back and grimace, wrinkling his nose at the sight. He'd never really been a fan of wounds in any kind.

"Aw, is Arthur a little woozy? C'mon, touch it-"

"Ew-No."

"Touch it! You know you want too!"

"Cobb, control him!"

"Don't drag me into this," Cobb laughed, holding his hands up in defeat.

"C'mon love, just touch it and I'll stop-"

x

The situation in the hospital had ended with Arthur shoving Eames, just hard enough to have the man moaning about pain, and a nurse come in to sooth him, shooting Arthur the look people reserved for others who bullied things weaker than them. Obviously, she didn't know Eames.

However, since his discovery of Arthur's discomfort, the Forger had made it his mission to convince Arthur to touch it, however unsuccessfully it'd been going.

"For the last time, no Eames. It's disgusting," Arthur sighed, washing the dishes after the realization the warehouse they'd been occupying had begun to resemble a tip. Cobb had even been convinced to pick up rubbish.

Eames paused as if considering this, before shifting over so he could see his reaction in one of the windows, turning his head slightly and prodding at the scar tissue.

"It is a bit…" He murmured, and Arthur cringed, that slight bit of guilt making itself known and he dried his hands on a dish towel.

"It's fine-"

"You said-"

"I know what I said," Arthur said firmly, rolling his eyes at the man's look of complaint, that obviously feigned pout. Reaching out, he turned Eames' head and managed to summon enough strength to plant a brief kiss on the man's healing scar, much to Eames bemusement.

"That was weird-Why would you do that?" Eames snorted.

"But you were-"

"You felt guilty," Eames laughed slightly, wrapping his arms around the Point Man before he could escape and pressing a few kisses to the man's neck, refusing to let him go.

"I don't mind the scars, I'm proud of them," He informed his struggling captive, "You want to know why, love?" He purred, chuckling when Arthur 'accepted his fate' and stopped struggling.

"Why?"

"I'm the rough-handsome type, I can pull the scars off. You with your pretty-boy looks would just look ridiculous," He teased, releasing the Point Man as Cobb entered, looking cautious as if he might be exposed to something he wasn't looking for.

X

"Night," Cobb called, waving over his shoulder to the two who were slumped in the old couch watching television.

Eames watched him leave before glancing down at the Point Man who'd slumped against his side in his exhaustion, his eyes barely holding his eyes open as Eames shifted an arm around his waist, pulling him between his legs so they were both able to lay down, Arthur's head against his stomach.

"I'm glad I got these-"

"I know, you're handsome, I'm a pretty-boy, shut up, I'm tired," Arthur groaned in irritation, burying his face into Eames stomach.

"Nah, I got them so you didn't have to," Eames answered quietly and he felt Arthur shift, glancing up at him wearily.

"I should've been there instead-"

"No, there's no way I'd knowingly let you take my place, love."

"And I wouldn't have let you take mine."

"I'd like to see you stop me, darling. When it comes to taking care of someone I care about, there's not much you can do," Eames chuckled.

"Idiot," Arthur mumbled, sighing comfortably when the Forger leant down to press their lips together.

"Maybe," He conceded with a smile, "Go to bed already, love," He said, reaching for one of the blankets on the floor and tugging it over them, relaxing when he felt Arthur get comfortably, the male brushing his fingertips over the healing burns on Eames arm, smiling slightly into the Forger's stomach.


End file.
